


So my super trouper is also a super hero?

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a first kiss fic???? for ADAM AND CALEB WOW THATS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE, episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Adam and Caleb talk it out after Caleb's appointment with Dr.Bright





	So my super trouper is also a super hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Title was gonna make it into the fic but i gave up and just wanted to post this lol

      Adam was pacing a rut into the living room carpet. He kept playing his conversation with Caleb on a loop in his head. Caleb and Adam had agreed to meet at Adam’s house since his parents weren’t home. Adam was freaking out. His best friend apparently was also a fucking superhero who could feel other people’s emotions? Adam thought back to every time they’d been hanging out and he would just be overwhelmed with how much he wanted to kiss Caleb. Adam felt a blush rush to his cheeks, as the realization hit him again. Caleb knew, every time he felt like that, every time he wanted to hold his hand or stared at him too long Caleb could  _ feel  _ what he was feeling. He knew Caleb would be here any minute now. 

      “Calm down you big gay idiot.” He said to himself, the last thing he needed was Caleb feeling how much he was freaking out right now. As if on cue he heard a knock at the door,

      “Adam? Its me uh, Caleb.” He heard through the door.

      Adam wiped his hands on his jeans and opened the door,

      “Hey Caleb, come on in.” He smiled, don’t make it weird, he thought to himself.

      Caleb crossed the threshold and Adam found himself at a loss for words,

      “So, uh.” He started.

      “You know I was listening to that playlist you made me on the way over here. I really should’ve figured it out sooner.” He said it so casually.

      Adam put his face in his hands,

      “Which song made you figure it out?”

      Now Caleb was the one blushing, “I’m gonna sound like an idiot but I only figured it out because of my therapist, I was telling her how you freaked yesterday.” Caleb put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Hey don’t feel bad it was a fuckin weird situation. Anyway, she was like  _ he probably thinks you know exactly how he feels but didn’t say anything letting him down easy and shit _ .”

      “Did she really say  _ and shit _ ?” Adam asked.

      “Ha no, but I was thinking about what she said on the way over here and the Adele song came on and it fuckin hit me, “If you’re gonna let me down let me down gently” I’m fucking oblivious.”

      “Why did it take you so long? You said something about our feelings like, mixing together?”

      “When you and I were feeling the same thing it was hard to tell where your feelings ended and mine began.”

      Adam smiled, “Wait, are you saying you couldn’t tell where my crush ended and yours began?”

      Caleb scratched the back of his neck, “Basically?”

      Adam couldn’t help the grin that bloomed across his face, “What am I feeling right now?”

      “It's like a yellow a really bright yellow with some pink stripes. You’re excited like really really excited, and a little nervous.”

      “I really,  _ really _ want to kiss you.” Adam said.

      “Oh good that’s not just me then.” Caleb smiled.

      Adam had to stand on his toes to reach Caleb’s face but god was it worth it to feel Caleb’s lips against his own. Caleb made a small noise of surprise but quickly pulled Adam closer to him. Adam wrapped his arms around Caleb’s neck. He felt Caleb’s hand splayed out on his lower back, the other one resting in his hair. Adam started laughing and pulled away for a second,

      “I can’t believe this is really happening.” He said.

      “Me neither, I like it though.” Caleb said

      “Me too.” Adam said, his hands gliding down Caleb’s arms.

      “Okay so, I think we’re on the same page but I just want to make sure. I like you and you like me?”

      Adam nodded. “That would be the jist of it yeah.”

      Caleb smiled that goofy smile that Adam loved more than he’d ever admit, “So, do we want to give dating a shot?”

      Adam kissed Caleb softly, “I’d really like that.”

      Caleb’s phone started buzzing, “Oh shit, my mom wants the car back. I’ll text you okay?”

      “You better, super trouper.”

      Caleb scoffed as he left, “Dork.”

      “Meathead.” Adam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their cousin has done a post episode 15 fic for these two but oh well theres a Reason we keep doing them alright? Anyway im on tumblr @alinnsurana hit me up


End file.
